Truth or Dare
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: Gender bend Harry Potter! I'm bad at summaries but I promise you'll like this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Harriet=Harry**

 **Renae=Ron**

 **Dayna=Dean**

 **Selene=Seamus**

 **Natalie=Neville**

 **Herman=Hermione**

 **Garrett=Ginny**

 **Claris=Cedric**

 **Dani(Danielle)=Draco**

 **Victoria Crabbe(Crabbe)=Vincent Crabbe**

 **Gilda Goyle(Goyle)=Gregory Goyle**

 **Paul=Pansy**

 **Frieda=Fred**

 **Gem=George**

 **Charl=Cho**

 **Lucas=Luna**

"Harriet?"

My eyes flutter open and I see Renea standing by my bed,"What is it, Ren? I was sleeping."

"Don't you remember? Everyones meeting in the room of requirements at 3:00 a.m."

"What time is it?"

"2:30 now get your ass out of bed."

I groan and get up to see both Dayna and Selene getting dressed. Natalie must have already left because she wasn't in her bed nor was she getting dressed with the others. I pulled off my night shirt and slipped on a button up white long sleeve shirt. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans before quickly combing my long black hair and putting in a red and yellow headband.

I turn around and see Ren dressed in a black mini skirt over her black jeans, a tight white shirt and a red and yellow striped tie. Her ginger hair is in a bun and she has a headband just like mine on. She's applying her lip gloss when I say,"Who are you trying to impress?"

She faces me and blushes before looking around to make sure the others had left. Once she realizes they have she says,"Dani."

"Malfoy?" I exclaim. She shushes me before I say,"Ren, she's been a bitch to us forever! Why her?"

"I-I don't know," she says looking down and closing the tube of gloss,"She's intimidating and pretty. I like those kind of people."

I sigh," and pull her into a hug,"Sorry if I over reacted, it's just surprising."

"Oh believe me, I know," we fall into fits of laughter.

We only stop when we hear a male voice call,"Guys it's almost three!"

We gasp and rush downstairs to meet up with Garrett who has his buff arms crossed and Herman who's reading a book on a cushy chair,"Sorry," Ren says pulling her shoes on and I do the same.

"Looking good, Ren," Herman says looking up from his book.

"Thanks, but I didn't dress like this for you."

"Then who's it for?"

"I'm hoping you'll see once I win her heart."

We leave and head down the halls as quietly as we can. Garrett and Hermon's face showed that they were in deep thought about what Ren had said. In third year, she came out and said that she was bi so the fact that she had used 'she' instead of 'he' didn't come to a surprise to us.

We entered the room of requirements and met the faces of everyone. Charl was talking to Lucas and some other ravenclaws; Natalie, Selene and Dayna were talking in the corner of the room; Frieda and Gem were juggling dung bombs, causing Herman to run off and try to stop them. And then there was Malfoy,"Well, isn't it Potter and Weasley, the two ugliest girls at school." at this there was a couple giggles and chuckles coming from Dani's cronies.

"And I expect that you think you look any better?" I retorted with a smirk.

"Mmm... yes, I do believe that is true, I mean just look at me compared to you. You look like something that someone would use to wash up after a bathroom break," with this her slytherins broke into laughter fits.

I looked over at Ren who seemed to have been in a trance until then,"Hey! Leave Harriet alone. If she's something you use after you go to the bathroom then you must be what the waste is being dumped into by the end of the day."

Dani's mouth opened, her red lips shaping an 'o' before she said,"You certainly look no better! Look at that is that a brown stain on your shirt?"

At this Ren looked down to see that there apparently _was_ a stain on her shirt. She blushed brightly and I said,"What is your makeup supposed to reassemble, Malfoy? A piece of shit or all the cum a whore like you could muster?"

She growled and jumped at me, causing me to flinch and block. When nothing hit me, I saw Claris holding her back,"Now that's enough you two."

I smiled sincerely at her as she let go of Dani,"Thanks, babe," I said hugging her.

"No problem," she replied kissing my forehead.

I pulled away and Ren said,"Well, that blew over well."

"You okay?" I asked, grabbing her shoulder. She simply nods and goes to talk to Garrett and the twins.

"What's wrong with her?" Claris says concerned.

"Nothing, go sit down, I'm gonna get this started."

She nods and sits by Charl and go to Hermon,"Ready?" I ask.

"Yup," he clears his throat, causing everyone to look at him. He takes in a sharp breath before sort of locking down. Damn it, i think, i forgot he has stage fright. I'm about to speak up before I see Garret give him a smile and Hermon starts talking, looking confident,"For those of you who got invitations, I'm positive you know why you're here. Others have come either because they heard of this from friend or they were dragged along, so I will explain. You are simply here to have fun! We'll do things like truth or dare once each Friday night at this time unless of course something comes up. Any questions?"

Everyone simply shook their heads and I took that as a reason to say,"Okay then! Everyone sit in a circle and we will begin!"

Everyone sat in a circle, starting at Garret then Hermon, Ren, me, Claris, Charl, three ravenclaws, Frieda, Gem, Dayna, Selene, Natalie, Dani, Crabbe, Goyle, Paul and then ending with Lucas. "Okay," Garrett said,"Who starts?"

"Ooh! I will," Lucas said excitingly,"Harriet, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off one item of clothing."

I felt my face heat up,"What item?"

"Your choice."

My hands shook and I moved my hands to the buttons of my shirt and slowly started undoing them. I could feel all eyes on me as I pulled it off and threw it into a corner,"Is it my turn now?" I ask, trying my best to cover myself. Lucas nods and I sigh,"Ren, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your wildest fantasy?"

She blushed,"L-like...sexual?" I nodded and her blush grew deeper,"Um...I had a dream the other night about you, Claris, me and Lucas. It was really strange, but I'm not getting into detail."

"No-one asked you to," Claris said, having a light pink blush on her face. I looked at Lucas but he didn't looked affected whatsoever.

Ren sighed and said,"Herm, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss whoever you like, and if they're not in this room you have to tell us who it is."

Hermon was now the one who had a deep blush on his face,"Do I have to?"

"Yes, yes you do," Frieda said, Gem nodding in agreement.

Hermon sighed and turned to face Garrett briefly before connecting their lips. He pulled away quickly and then turned away, blushing even deeper. Ren gave him a death stare before he said,"Charl, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to slap Ren in the face."

Ren went to say something but before she could, Charl slapped her in the face and then high fived Herm,"Don't fuck with me, Ren," Hermon said.

Ren rubbed her cheek and whimpered a little before Charl said,"Sorry, it was a dare! Claris, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you think is wearing the most sensual clothing?"

Claris searched the room before saying,"Ren. Sorry Harriet."

"It's fine."

"The reason she didn't pick you is because you look even more like trash without a shirt on," Dani called across the room.

"Okay, if you're going to be a huge bitch then leave," Garrett said.

"I speak my mind, either deal with it or get your friends to not look like shit all the time."

Garrett went to jump for her before Lucas held her back,"Violence doesn't solve anything."

"Looney's right, you should try not to fight all the time or else it'll look like you're insane like Potter," Dani said.

Before things could escalate, Hermon stood up and said,"Okay! That concludes our first session, everyone may leave and head back to bed now."

There were a couple groans now as everyone got up and left,"Here."

I turned and saw Claris, holding my shirt. I took it from her and said,"Thanks,"before putting it on.

"You know, I don't think you look like trash without a shirt on," she said kneeling down next to me.

"Y-you don't?" I asked blushing.

She shook her head and slipped her hand into my shirt,"You look perfect," she kissed me softly and pulled me closer. The kiss got heated and her tongue slipped into my mouth.

"Are you going to stay here and make out or do you want me to wait for you Harriet?" Ren said.

I jumped and felt my face heat up as I pulled away, buttoning my shirt quickly before saying,"I-I'm coming!" I face Claris and kissed her on the lips one last time before saying,"See you at breakfast."

"See you," she smiled and got up off the floor, helping me up with her.

We parted ways after leaving, having to go in different directions to get to our houses, before Ren said,"That was so irritating."

"What?" I asked, hoping she didn't mean my unintentional snog with Carlis.

"Well I got nowhere near dating Dani and I found out that Her Mom likes my little brother."

"Well, I understand how you could be mad about Dani, but, Ren, you can't be mad at Hermon, he did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? Harriet, he likes my little brother!"

"Ren, you like Dani Malfoy."

She sat silently for a moment before saying,"You've proven your point."

 **OMG I'm so excited for this fanfiction guys! Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to breakfast so I could make sure Ren kill Hermon. Ren may look desperate and shy, but she is tough as nails. I sit down at the gryffindor table next to Hermon and begin to eat my waffles. I Turn and look at Hermon and realize he hasn't eaten anything and is just staring off into space, or even with a book,"You okay?"

"I fucked up," he said in a shaky voice,"I fucked up _so bad_. Garrett won't talk to me and neither will Ren!"

"They'll come around, I think they're just surprised."

As I said that, Ren sat down on the other side of Hermon," _So..._ " she started,"I didn't know you were gay."

Hermon takes a deep breath,"I'm...uh... I'm pansexual."

"What does that mean?" Gem asks, sitting across from us with Frieda.

"It means that I'm open to any type of love from any gender."

"Well can you not be open to my brother's?" Ren asked.

"Renea Belle Weasley," Frieda started,"You're going about this wrong. You're simply being over protective of Garrett because he's the only one you have any power over."

"He's right," Gem said," You would be pissed at anyone Garr likes or anyone who likes Garr."

Ren looked from them to Hermon, who was looking at her hopefully, before sighing," You guys are right. I'm sorry, okay? I'm just under stress right now."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me why you're stressed," Herm said, looking happier than before.

"I...I... you can't tell anyone."

"I won't tell," Hermon said.

"We won't,"Gem said, Frieda nodding.

Ren took a deep breath,"I like Dani Malfoy and I don't know what to do about it."

Frieda and Gem looked surprised and Hermon gasped, but the most surprising person was MAlfoy,"Wow, look at that," she said from behind us. We all turned around and saw her,"this little bitch likes pussy. I guess she must of learned how to suck clits from Potter."

"Leave her alone!"Hermon said standing up.

"Or what? You going to beat me up? I'm pretty sure a fairy like yourself couldn't do such a thing!"

I stood up,"Back off Malfoy!"

"No, I don't think I will. Can I ask why everyone in your group of friends is a gay asshole?"

"You're one to talk," Gem said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah do not remember last night? You and I went to the prefects bathroom and I fucked you silly."

"No you didn't, that's vile!"

"' _Oh god, oh god, Gem! Right there!'"_

Dani stormed out of the room and Hermon and I sat back down. We continued to eat quietly until we heard a sniffle,"You okay, Ren?" Hermon asked putting a hand on Ren's back.

Ren shook her head no before Hermon pulled her into a hug,"It's okay, you don't need her."

Ren stopped sniffling and wiped her eyes with her napkin just before Garrett walked up to us,"Hey, Hermon? So the next Hogsmeade visit is in a week and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Hermon choked on the pumpkin juice he had been drinking and spit a bit out onto the table coughing,"U-um...Sure I-I'll go with you."

"Thanks!" Garrett said before running off.

"Wow," Ren said sarcastically,"How attractive."

"Oh, shut up!" Hermon said, looking irritated, but with a smirk spread across her face as she cleaned up her mess.

"Did you actually have sex with Dani last night?" Ren asked Gem.

"No, just figured I could make a fool of her," she replied.

Hermon went to the library with a grin still plastered across his face after breakfast while the twins went to work on there Skiving Snackbox and Ren and I went outside to enjoy the rest of the day,"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm wounded but it won't leave a scar," Ren said with a sigh.

I smiled a little at her and we talked about schoolwork and stuff like that until Natalie came up to us,"Hi!" she said nervously.

"Hey, what's up?" Ren asked.

"Well, um, I was wondering, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?"

Ren's eyes widened,"U-um, sure."

Natalie squealed,"Awesome! Thanks, Ren!"

Natalie ran off and Ren hissed,"The fuck was that?"

"That, my friend," I said slowly," Was your wound being healed."


End file.
